Du chaos naît une étoile
by xunlikely
Summary: Eden Wood, une jeune fille presque normal. J'ai bien dit presque, non ?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Personne ne s'y aventurait ou ne s'y risquait. La forêt, l'endroit idéal pour se perdre. Si, il y avait bien une personne, une fille, Eden. Eden Wood, cette dernière savourait sa nouvelle liberté, oh oui, elle était enfin majeur, en ce jour, en ce huit aout, Eden Wood était majeur !

Eden Wood était une jeune fille normal. Blonde, un peu trop petite et plutôt mince. Il y avait seulement qu'une chose qui la sortant du lot, ses yeux, d'un bleu fascinant tellement captivant qu'on ne pouvait l'ignorer. On se plongeait volontiers dans cet océan d'un bleu aussi pur soit-il encore ; fallait-il qu'elle daigne vous regarder.

Les notes résonnaient dans ces oreilles rougit par la fraicheur de cette soirée d'été et Eden semblait enfin dans son élément, la musique, quelle douce passion, n'est-ce pas ? Elle continua de d'avancer et ces pas la menèrent inconsciemment vers l'étang. En effet, personne ne s'y promenait mais si on y allait, on pouvait y découvrir un petit étang. Savourant le paysage et son indépendance, Eden ferma les yeux. Elle laissa ses pensées la guidait. Elle n'aurait pas dût fermer ses yeux, non, elle n'aurait pas dût car elle aurait peut-être aperçu l'individu courant à une vitesse trop impressionnante pour que ce soit une personne humaine, se précipitant droit sur elle. Instinctivement, elle crut bien d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retourner lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. On pouvait déchiffrer sur son visage tour à tour de la surprise puis de l'incompréhension, lorsqu'elle le vit diriger sa tête vers son cou. Paralysée par la peur, elle ne bougea pas. Son cœur tapait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle entendait presque son battement devenu irrégulier.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante et violente et elle ne chercha pas à retenir le cri assourdissant qui s'échappa de sa gorge résonnant dans la forêt. La douleur s'intensifia encore quand elle sentit son prédateur s'arrachait de son corps. Elle tomba à terre sous le choc et ferma une nouvelle fois ses yeux tout en serrant les dents pour tenter d'oublier ce sentiment lancinant. Tout son corps était en feu, d'un feu tellement intense que s'en était devenue atroce. Comment chasser le mal par le mal si le mal qu'on supportait était déjà un véritable enfer ? Elle n'entendit alors plus rien, sombrant dans le noir le plus total.

Personne ne s'y aventurait ou ne s'y risquer mais pourtant ils auraient pu y trouver Eden Wood face à une souffrance des plus éprouvantes.

Mais ne dit-on pas :

_**« **__**Pour un **__**plaisir**__**, **__**mille douleurs**__**. **__**»**_

_ (François Villon)_

_

* * *

_Si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, faites-le moi remarquer !

By _xunlikely_


	2. Chapitre I

**Dix ans,** voilà dix ans qu'Eden essayait en vain de s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition sans pourtant y arriver.

Elle se souvenait de son réveil comme de sa première chasse. Elle avait d'abord été surprise par le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie et avait décidé de se raffraichir un peu au bord de l'étang à cause des picotements incessants de sa gorge. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise de son reflet, elle avait une peau d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige, sa cheveulure toujours un peu sauvage était devenu dorénavant magnifique.. Elle fut encore plus étonnée quand l'eau qu'elle bût ne lui apporta aucun soulagement et que son gout était devenu désagréable. Fan de livres fantastiques, elle imagina plein de sénarios possibles si bien qu'elle dut se rendre à l'évidence ; elle n'était plus humaine. Mais alors qu'étais-t-elle devenu ? Aucune idée ne lui vint... Elle resta plusieurs heures à contempler son nouveau reflet au bord de l'étang. Peut-être était-elle en train de rêver ou plutôt de faire un cauchemar ? Eden à qui l'inconnu ne faisait pas peur, était dorénavant devenu une inconnue pour son propre être.

Et qui se soucierait-elle ? Tant de questions qui affluaient dans l'esprit d'Eden.

Néanmoins elle devait une fière chandelle à Peter, un vieux vampire, qui l'avait rencontré errant dans la forêt. Il lui apprit tout ce qu'elle savait, même si pour lui, le mystère restait la couleur des yeux d'Eden qui n'avait pas changer depuis sa transformation. Il ne resta qu'une semaine avec elle à lui apprendre leur régime alimentaire, elle devint alors "végétarienne". Mais il fut obligé de repartir, il n'était venu que pour un voyage d'affaire. Il l'invita aussi à passer un moment chez lui seulement elle refusa de peur de déranger. Elle était et sera toujours reconnaisante envers lui.

_Point de vue d'Eden_

Dix ans, dix ans que je n'était pas revenu dans cette forêt. Je retrouvais le chemin familier de l'étang, la verdure qui m'avait tant manquer et qui n'était que si peu présente en Alaska. La pluie et son odeur m'ennivrait l'esprit, l'atmosphère de la forêt était tellement agréable. Cet étang, l'étang où j'avais passer mon temps libre en tant qu'humaine... Les souvenirs me revenait peu à peu.

Lorsque je sentis quelques picotements dans la gorge, je me dis qu'il fallait mieux chasser. Et cette nuit, je partirai, Peter avait pour la énième fois renouvellé son invitation et j'avais fini par céder.

Je me concentrais un peu, sentant mes sens s'aguisaient. Je distinguais une précense animale, un chevreuil. L'orage grondait et je partis à sa poursuite. Je vis sa silhouette filait entre les arbres mais j'étais plus rapide.

"- Désolé.. ,murmurais-je."

Puis j'envonça mes cros dans sa chair. Je n'aimais pas tuer et je n'aime toujours pas et je n'aimerai sans doute jamais. Une fois la partie de chasse finie, je me dirigea vers la ville pour prendre ensuite l'avion pour Vancouver. Je repris une marche plutôt lente quand je vis plusieurs humains à l'abord de la ville. L'aéroport n'était pas très loin pourtant le chemin me sembla durait une éternité. Ennuyée, je pris alors le premier taxi que je vis. Il s'arreta devant moi :

"- Ou souhaitez-vous aller, mademoiselle ? Demanda le chauffeur.

- A l'aéroport, répondis-je d'une voix assez froide tout en rentrant dans la voiture. "

A l'intérieur, l'habitacle sentait une forte odeur de tabac. Moche, tout était moche, le chauffeur, le taxi, la ville, tout... Peut-être que ma place sera à Vancouver, je l'espérais dans tous les cas.

Enfin arrivée, je commençais à désespérer. Je régla le trajet et partit d'un pas décidé vers une vie que j'espérais plus belle. Je me marcha vers la billeterie et déclara :

" - Un billet pour Vancouver, s'il-vous-plait.

Au nom de ..? m'interrogea la vendeuse.

Au nom de White, Eden White et le plus rapidement possible pour le vol, répondis-je avec un sourire aimable.

Votre carte d'indentité, s'il-vous-plait ? Me demanda la vendeuse.

Tout de suite, dis-je en sortant cette dernière. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me tendit mon billet et ma carte d'identité qui au passage n'en étais pas une, enfin pas une vrai en tout cas. Depuis ma transformation, je m'appellais Eden, juste Eden. Suite à ma disparition, seule ma famille s'inquiéta, mais après l'arrivé d'un petit frère, on m'oublia, comme j'avais oubliais mes parents, ma famille, mes amis ou du moins j'essayais... L'avion ne partait que dans une heure et demi... La poisse ! Pourquoi fallait-il encore et toujours attendre ? Les minutes se succédèrent même les secondes me parraissèrent longues. Plus qu'une demi-heure. Enfin ! Une fois dans l'avion, je fis semblant de dormir pour réfléchir possément à mon avenir, ou devrais-je dire à l'éternité. Que fais-je devenir ? Une des questions qui était des plus fréquentes dans mon esprit ses derniers temps. Je voulais devenir quelqu'un mais pas juste une simple personne, je voulais devenir ...

Enfin arrivée, c'est pas trop tôt ! Bon plus qu'à trouver la maison de Peter ou plutôt la villa si vous voulez mon avis.

_Point de vue extérieur_

Eden sortit un petit bout de papier de sa poche et sortit rapidement dehors à la recherche d'un taxi. Chose faite, elle lui donna l'adresse. La demeure se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville dans la forêt qui se situait en plein sur une majestueuse coline. Le taxi l'y déposa puis partit sans demander son reste. Le voyage étant assez long, le crépuscule était apparu. C'était un moment de la journée qu'Eden apprécié tant, presque autant que la nuit. La demeure se situant en hauteur, elle découvrait la vue qui s'offrait à elle avec des yeux d'enfants. En bas, les lumières de la ville, la mer au loin, le crépuscule, tout cela créer une ambiance des plus affectionnées.

Elle se retourna fesant face à un immense portail bleu marine, et elle sonna vérifiant par la meme occassion si elle était bien chez Peter, Peter Brown pour être exact.

" - Vous êtes ? Demanda l'interlocuteur.

- C'est moi ! Eden. Déclara-t-elle.

- Eden ! Entre, j'en t'en prie, répondit ce dernier."

Le portail s'ouvrit et elle s'avança alors dans la grande allée. La demeure était bien une villa comme elle le pensait. Elle vit alors un homme brun sortant de sa maison avec un grand sourire, un air familier ; c'était Peter.

" - On ne t'attendait plus ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. S'exclama-Peter.

- On ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vis seul. Nous sommes un clan, Helen m'a rejoins il y a huit ans de cela, c'est ma femme et je suis sur que tu t'entendra très bien avec elle. Il y a aussi Ian et Kate qui sont tous deux en couple aussi et puis Tyler. Ils m'ont rejoint il y a cinq ans. Je suis sure que tu vas t'y plaire ici.

Eden répondit par un grand sourire reconnaisant.

" - Viens, que je te présente tout le monde ! Ajouta-t-il. "

Eden le suivit docilement et arriva dans le salon. C'était une pièce spacieux, moderne et surtout sublime. Un homme aux cheveux couleur de jais était installé dans le sofa ainsi qu'une femme rousse qui lui parut tout de suite très agréable. Sur le canapé suivant se trouvait un couple, l'homme était acajou et la femme était blonde avec certain reflets chatins et roux.

" - Voici Tyler, Helen, Ian et comme tu as surement deviné Kate. Lui dit-il en les désignant tour à tour.

- Bousoir, dit-elle accompagnée d'un signe de tête.

- Bonsoir, lui répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Je suppose que tu es pressée de voir ta chambre, dit-il coupant ainsi le peu de "discussion".

- Oui. Affirma-t-elle.

- C'est au dernier étage au fond du couloir à droite.

- D'accord. "

Elle suiva alors le chemin indiqué puis ouvrit la porte découvrant ainsi une pièce dans les tons marron et blanc. Sa chambre était une pièce moyenne comprenant un canapé, un bureau ainsi qu'un ordinateur, une bibliothèque, une télé et surtout une chaine-hifi. La pièce était aussi composé d'une immense baie vitrée offrant une vue sur la ville...

_Oh mon Eden ! Dans quoi t'es-tu fourée ?_

Mais ne dit-t-on pas :

**"Le destin bat les cartes mais c'est nous qui les jouerons..."**

_-__Bernard Moitessier_

Un avis ? Des fautes d'orthographes ? Des conseils ?

_By xunlikely_


End file.
